Who is that Beautiful Creature?
by bThere4mi
Summary: Our main character wants to help a very beautiful creature from a spiteful creature... What will happen?


The first time I saw her I had just gotten out of her forest. She had many creatures that would satisfy the undying thirst I had. I was climbing over the privacy fence when I heard her soft angelic voice softly singing along with her iPod. She quickly unplugged her iPod and danced around the room while making some sort of food. She poured the drink while softly humming the drum solo. She picked up everything and went out of the window's vision.

I stood there for a good hour and listened to her songs. I was about to leave when I heard her come down the stairs and shut off the music. I heard her soft sniffles and when she came in the view of the window again I hissed. She had a long gash along her forehead and her right eye was swollen. She grabbed something out of a drawer and I heard water start to run. She held the towel up to her forehead and wiped the blood that was pooling off. She went to the other side of the room and opened a cabinet. I was assuming it was the kitchen since it had a fridge and a stove.

She grabbed a medicine kit out of the cabinet and then I saw her disappear from the window's view again. I heard a door open, then close, then I heard her flip on a switch, and then I heard the click of the medicine kit being opened. I listened to her clean her face and bandage her forehead. She exited the bathroom (again assuming) and placed the medicine kit into the cabinet again. She turned around and walked towards the kitchen window. She peered through it for a few minutes and I hid behind a tree, effectively hiding my body from her sight. A few moments later I heard her closing the blinds.

The next time I saw her it was after I had finished feeding. She was softly singing a new song that sounded more like heavy metal than the old classical one she had been listening to before. She opened the fridge and squatted down, hiding her from my view. She came up a few minutes later and pulled out an apple and some juice. She poured the juice and sat it back in the fridge. She cut the apple and sat it on the plate, while humming along with the man that was screaming about how he wasn't Jesus.

She disappeared from my view again so I had to sit back and listen to her once again unplugged iPod. The last time I had sort of enjoyed listening to her music, it was soft and more her style. Now I was kind of annoyed by the men screaming and saying unintelligible things playing from her iPod. Thankfully she came down the stairs a little after 15 minutes. She flung the cabinet door open and hastily threw a bandage on her arm. I didn't get a full view of why she had to but I did notice her lip bleeding. She was mumbling something that sounded like, "May those who fear you rejoice when they see me, for I have put my hope in your word." She continued to mumble it over and over again.

She ended up leaving my view without closing the blinds. I was saddened by her sudden change in tastes and how she would be mumbling things. (Not really sudden, more like a month later change) I walked home more slowly than normal, thinking about the changes between the sweet angelic creature I had seen not too long ago, to this hardened upset creature.

The next time I saw her she wasn't listening to anything, she was just making food again. I saw her leave the view again and she came downstairs a few minutes later. She wasn't messed with this time. She looked just as pale, just as hardened, and just as…beautiful. She swept her hair up into a messy ponytail and then came back into my view with a jacket on. She walked out the door with a backpack on her back.

She walked out the back door and went straight to the fence door; she swung it open and walked to her privacy fence. She threw the backpack over the fence and climbed over it. I hopped over it as well, keeping a safe distance from her. She walked briskly through the forest and swung a few jagged turns. She seemed determined to get somewhere specific. She left my view a few times but I was eventually stuck behind a tree watching her cry while sitting beside a tree.

The tree was dead and had green moss covering it. She was hugging her backpack and crying hard into the fabric. My cold heart reached out to her but I couldn't go to her without exposing myself. She wouldn't understand what I was. She would be confused. At least that's what I kept telling myself. She cried for a few hours until she snapped her head up and looked to her right. I had been too distracted by her to notice the oncoming creature.

The creature approached her and then she started mumbling, "I'm sorry." She said it a few times before the creature hit her across the face. She fell to the side and said louder, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." She said it over and over and the creature took no shame in beating the beautiful creature. When the spiteful creature was finished it spat on her and walked away.

She lay still on the ground and cried. Eventually she got up and gathered her things she continued to mumble, "I'm sorry," over and over again while she walked back to the gated fence with her backpack clutched to her chest tightly. She climbed the privacy fence with me close behind. I watched her go back into her house and then she disappeared after closing the blinds.

I ran home this time and thought about taking the beautiful creature away from those other creatures. I knew my family would be a lot less understanding about the creature's situation than I was. They would find me dumb and ignorant. I would have to do this secretively, so no one would ever suspect me of doing it. I decided to do it, who would it hurt?

Almost everyone around me.


End file.
